Je vous déclare mari et femme
by pitchoun
Summary: Une enquête concernant de jeunes couples tués, et voila deux de nos agents obligés de jouer un couple d'amoureux!
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**PS**__** : Lindsay et Danny ne sont pas encore ensemble, Mac n'a pas de copine mais n'a plus son alliance, Stella est célibataire et Hawkes est en vacances ^^**_

**Je vous déclare mari et femme !**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Depuis quelques temps toute l'équipe de Mac étaient sur une affaire qui n'avançait pas, un couple venant d'emménager ensemble après leur mariage s'était faits tués chez eux en pleine nuit. Mais cela aurait pu être un meurtre normal si l'on peut dire si ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard trois autres couples avaient trouvés la mort. Ils avaient tous en commun la même agence immobilière mais à part cela rien d'autre pas même un suspect !

Stella était seule dans son bureau et soupirait de frustration, elle détestait que des affaires n'avancent pas. Devant elle était étalé toutes les photos des quatre meurtres, une chose était sûre le meurtrier était le même Stella en était persuadée mais à par cela elle n'avait rien. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'entendit pas Mac s'approcher d'elle, ce n'est quand sentant une main se posée sur son épaule qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Surprise elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter puis elle se retourna brusquement, une lueur de colère devant le regard amusé de Mac.

-Mac, ne refaites jamais ça !

-Stella, je mentirais si je vous disais que j'étais désolé donc…

-Donc vous préférez ne rien dire !

-Exact !

Stella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son ami, celui-ci regarda attentivement les photos étalées sur le bureau mais comme d'habitude il ne vit rien qui puisse les aidés dans leur enquête. Stella interrompit ses pensées en prenant la parole d'un air triste :

-Franchement c'est vraiment dommage pour ces personnes, ils venaient à peine de se marier que déjà on leur à ôté toutes possibilités de construire une famille… Une des femmes était enceinte ! J'aimerais tellement coincé ce salop, mais tous ce que nous avons c'est une agence immobilière ! Mac… ? Mac, vous m'écoutez ?

Mac sortit de ses pensées, ce qu'avais dit Stella lui avait donné une idée, il se releva brusquement sous les yeux étonnés de sa collègue, arrivé devant la porte il demanda à Stella de réunir toute l'équipe en salle de réunion puis il partit précipitamment en direction de son bureau. Stella ne comprenait rien, mais elle avait une totale confiance en lui donc elle demanda à Lindsay et Danny de la rejoindre en salle de réunion sans leur donner aucuns détails.

Toute l'équipe était maintenant réunie dans la salle de réunion, seul Mac manquait à l'appel tous se demandaient le pourquoi de cette réunion soudaine et ils commençaient à s'impatienter c'est alors que Mac entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de près par Flack. Danny étant connu pour ne pas être patient explosa en premier :

-Mac, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on poireaute ici sans savoir pourquoi ! Une affaire est en cours alors s'il vous plait dites nous ce qu'il se passe !

-Danny calmez-vous et asseyez vous je vais tout vous expliquez !

Danny ayant compris par le ton employé par son patron se tu et s'asseyant docilement comme le reste de ses collègues. Tous étaient impatients de connaitre la raison de cette réunion, Mac prit donc la parole ayant conscience de l'impatience de ses collègues :

-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, nous avons tous conscience que cette affaire n'avance pas, nous n'avons aucuns témoins, aucuns indices et aucuns suspects mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons abandonner cette enquête ! La seule chose que nous avons c'est cette agence immobilière « Marker et fils », puisque nous avons que cela nous allons nous concentrés dessus !

-Mac. L'interrompit Lindsay. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Cette agence refuse de nous parlés lorsque Danny et moi nous y sommes rendus et nous n'avons pas assez de preuves pour demander un mandat !

-J'y viens Lindsay, il va falloir que deux d'entre nous se fassent passés pour un couple de jeune mariés cherchant une maison !

Cette déclaration provoqua un blanc sur toute l'équipe c'est alors que Flack prit la parole afin de poursuivre les explications de Mac :

-Nous avons appelés le procureur il est d'accord pour qu'une mission sous couverture soit mise en place, il veut cependant que ce soit des personnes de votre équipe car cela vous permettra de relever des indices sur place. Et comme Lindsay et Danny sont déjà connus de ces personnes il va falloir que ce soit vous Stella et Mac ! Donc, je vous déclare mari et femme, toutes mes félicitations !

_**Voici un premier chapitre, je vais attendre quelques temps pour voir si vous êtes intéressés afin que je puisse mettre et écrire la suite. J'attend donc vos reviews pour prendre ma décision!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre maintenant il va falloir attendre que j'écrive la suite...**_

_**Je remercie ManonOw pour sa demande(elle saura de quoi je parle) mais je ne pense pas vouloir d'aide j'aimerai m'améliorer seule mais merci quand même!**_

_**Bien évidemment le caractère des personnages ne sont pas forcément les même que dans la série!**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir!**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

_-Nous avons appelés le procureur il est d'accord pour qu'une mission sous couverture soit mise en place, il veut cependant que ce soit des personnes de votre équipe car cela vous permettra de relever des indices sur place. Et comme Lindsay et Danny sont déjà connus de ces personnes il va falloir que ce soit vous Stella et Mac ! Donc, je vous déclare mari et femme, mes félicitations !_

Mac se retourna brusquement suite à l'annonce de Flack, tandis que Stella imitait très bien le poisson rouge. En effet Mac n'avait pas prit connaissance de cette close du contrat, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire tous ses collègues présents dans la pièce, à par Stella naturellement !

-Flack pouvez-vous répétez ? Le procureur ne m'a pas fait part de ce renseignement !

-Le procureur m'a expressément dit de ne rien vous dire jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réunis, il a appuyé ses dires en me donnant des arguments convaincants sur cette décision.

-Peut-on savoir lesquels ? Demanda Stella, ayant repris ses esprits.

-Vous, vous connaissez depuis longtemps donc vous connaissez les réactions de chacun, vous êtes les meilleurs agents qualifier pour effectuer cette mission.

Stella et Mac se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, il est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur, il n'y avait aucun doute ils étaient le mieux qualifier pour cette mission. Arrivant à la même conclusion Stella et Mac acceptèrent la mission d'un signe de tête, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas trop le choix si ils voulaient que cette affaire se termine au plus vite.

Danny, Lindsay et Flack se sourirent quand ils comprirent que leurs boss avaient acceptés la mission. Flack reprit donc la parole pour leur faire part des deniers détails.

-Le procureur a décidé que tous les frais seraient à sa charge, cela facilitera les choses, il vous faut donc des bagues, un certificat de mariage, un livret de famille, vous conservez vos prénoms et Stella vous prendrez le nom de famille de Mac car pendant la durée de votre mission nous effacerons vos dossiers en ce qui concerne votre métier et vos antécédents. Mac, vous serez un avocat tandis que Stella vous serez secrétaire dans son cabinet.

Tout allait très vite pour nos deux héros, mais leur travail avait pris le pas sur leurs sentiments. Danny accompagna Mac chez le bijoutier tandis que Lindsay et Stella s'occupaient des papiers administratifs.

**POV Danny / Mac : **

Danny n'avait cessé de charrier Mac durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la bijouterie, certes il s'était vite tu voyant l'air de son patron qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Mac ne savait quoi penser, il savait que cette situation n'était que temporaire mais il ressentait une certaine gêne par rapport à cela qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à identifier. Après s'être garés dans le parking pour les clients les deux collègues entrèrent dans la bijouterie, une hôtesse vint vite à leur rencontre :

-Bonjour messieurs ! Puis-je vous être utile ?

-Oui, nous cherchons une bague pour…

-Pour sa future femme !

Danny n'avait pu s'empêcher de couper Mac sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais osé qualifier Stella de « sa femme ». Cette interruption lui valut un regard noir de la part de son patron qui ne put retenir un sourire, Mac amusé par l'attitude de son ami sourit lui aussi même si cela n'était pas aussi flagrant que lui. L'hôtesse conduisit les deux hommes vers une vitrine, ou se trouvait des milliers de bagues toutes les plus belles les unes que les autres.

-Waouh, s'exclama Danny, il y en a vraiment beaucoup !

-Oui, nous avons un grand choix en ce qui concerne les bagues de ce genre, elles sont toutes uniques car la politique de cette maison est « qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule bague pour la seule femme de votre vie. »

Mac n'avait dit aucun mots depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, il ne savait quoi choisir il y avait tellement de choix ! C'est alors qu'il remarqua une bague où trônait en son centre une magnifique émeraude ni trop grosse ni trop petite, il imagina alors sa « future femme » avec cette bague au doigt. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il regarda alors Danny et lui montra du doigt l'objet de ses pensées, celui-ci la regarda de plus près puis acquiesça en souriant :

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer !

-Mademoiselle, je voudrais prendre celle-ci s'il vous plait !

-Bien monsieur, cette bague coûte 250 000 dollars, cela vous convient-il ?

Danny prit la parole amusé par la situation :

-Cela nous convient très bien mademoiselle ! De toute façon c'est gratuit !

-Pardon ?

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, coupa Mac, il aime dire des bêtises !

Après avoir acheté une bague pour Stella et une pour Mac, les deux hommes sortirent de la bijouterie et rejoignirent la voiture, les bagues dans la poche droite de Mac.

_**Voila, il manque plus que la robe, les cadeaux, les photos souvenirs et hop c'est un vrai couple créer en deux heures xD**_

_**La suite le plus tôt possible!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Et voici la suite! Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Après être sortis de la bijouterie les deux hommes rejoignirent la voiture, la bague dans la poche droite de Mac._

**POV Lindsay / Stella :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les deux jeunes femmes s'occupaient à falsifier des documents administratifs, comme quoi cela servait d'être scientifiques ! Tous ce travail s'effectuait en silence car Lindsay ne savait quoi dire et Stella était plongée dans ses réflexions, mais Lindsay n'y tiens plus de toute façon elle était connue pour être quelqu'un de bavard donc autant en profiter !

-Stella, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

-Euh, oui allez y.

- Que pensez-vous de la tournure de cette enquête ?

-Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, je suis contente que nous ayons quelque chose mais…

-Mais vous ne savez pas trop comment régir face à votre mission !

Stella regarda d'un air étonné sa collègue, elle avait deviné très clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, Lindsay l'encouragea d'un sourire sachant pertinemment que la situation la gênait. Bien sûr le travail allait prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments, mais jouer un couple n'est jamais facile et voila qu'elle se trouvait en couple avec son patron, son meilleur ami, son confident. Stella soupira d'anticipation, cette enquête ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Les deux jeunes femmes écrivaient maintenant les prénoms sur l'acte de mariage :

Marié : Mac Taylor

Mariée : Stella Taylor.

Le travail terminé Lindsay regarda satisfaite le travail effectué, ces documents avaient vraiment l'air d'originaux, Stella quand à elle ne cessait de fixer son nom sur le document, étrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça… Stella se sermonna mentalement, Mac n'était qu'un ami et ils faisaient ça pour sauver la vie d'autres jeunes couples il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. C'est alors que Mac et Danny vinrent les rejoindre dans le laboratoire :

-Alors, tous les documents sont prêts ? Demanda Mac.

-Oui, Stella et moi sommes assez fières du résultat, ils ressemblent traits pour traits à des originaux !

Mac et Danny se penchèrent sur le plan de travail pour observer le travail de leurs collègues :

-C'est vrai que le résultat est bluffant ! Observa Danny.

-Bon travail !

Flack toqua à la porte du laboratoire et demanda à ses amis de le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion, lorsque tous le monde fut assis Flack expliqua la raison de cette réunion.

-Maintenant que nous avons le principal pour Stella et Mac soit un couple crédible, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre à l'agence immobilière en question. D'après ce que l'on sait les quatre couples avaient les mêmes critères de recherche : 3 chambres, un grand salon et surtout un jardin. Je vous ai donc pris un rendez-vous pour demain neuf heures, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous mettre d'accord sur les petits détails de votre couple.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Stella.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, combien d'enfant aimeriez vous avoir, il faut être capable de répondre à toutes questions concernant votre couple. Ce genre de choses se demande fréquemment dans des entretiens tels que celui-ci.

Maintenant que tout était réglé tous partirent pour rentrer chez eux, seul Mac et Stella étaient encore présents dans la salle de réunion malgré la situation plus que gênante les deux amis décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mac s'installa sur la chaise en face de Stella ils se sourirent et Stella décida de briser le silence :

-Alors…Combien d'enfants aimeriez-vous avoir ?

Mac sourit face au ton direct de Stella.

-Je pense que deux serais suffisant vous ne croyiez pas ?

-Oui, garçon où fille ?

-Les deux. Ou nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

-Lorsque je me suis présentée à votre cabinet d'avocat pour le job de secrétaire.

-Pas bête ! Mais, nous devrions peut-être nous tutoyer… tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est vrai que ça serai plus crédible !

Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair un silence pesant s'installa, Mac sortit alors de sa poche l'écrin contenant la bague et la posa devant Stella.

**_Alors? Verdict?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Voici la suite!**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair un silence pesant s'installa, Mac sortit alors de sa poche l'écrin contenant la bague et la posa devant Stella._

Stella regarda attentivement son ami puis son regard se posa sur l'écrin noir en face d'elle, elle le prit délicatement dans sa main et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant la bague, elle était magnifique !

-Mac, elle est superbe, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

-Le procureur recevra la note !

Stella et Mac se regardèrent en souriant, puis Stella passa la bague à son doigt et contempla sa main en la levant devant son visage. Mac la regardait en souriant, quand celle-ci eut fini son observation elle regarda la main gauche de Mac et ni vit aucune bague. Celui-ci ayant aperçu son regard sortit la boite contenant sa bague et la posa devant lui, puis il prit la parole tristement.

-C'est assez marrant en un sens, je viens à peine d'enlever mon alliance que je dois en remettre une autre !

-Vois le bon côté des choses, elle est gratuite !

Mac lui sourit et se leva suivit de près par Stella ils prirent l'ascenseur en direction du parking puis après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit se séparèrent jusqu'à leurs véhicules respectifs.

Après avoir prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en place Stella s'installa confortablement sur son canapé un pot de glace à la main tout en regardant un film, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro :

-Taylor !

-Mac c'est moi…

-Stella ?... un problème ?

-Non, non mais je pensais à une petite chose, demain nous devrions arrivés en même temps sinon ça paraitrait louche !

-Oui c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé, donc je viendrais chez vous à 8h30.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Mac !

-Bonne nuit Stella !

Après que son film se soit fini Stella décida d'aller se coucher, car la journée de demain s'annonçait des plus éprouvantes. Dans son lit elle ne pu s'empêcher de contempler une nouvelle fois sa bague et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Malgré la situation Stella était heureuse, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être mariée, bien sûr elle avait bien conscience que cela ne durerai que quelques jours tout au mieux une semaine mais cela lui convenait, au moins elle avait l'allusion que c'était pour de vrai.

Quant à Mac lui, avait plus de mal à se faire à l'idée d'être de nouveau marié, il venait à peine de faire le deuil de Claire et il devait jouer au faux couple avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Il alla donc se coucher le cœur lourd mais décidé à réussir cette mission.

Le lendemain matin Mac sonna à la porte de Stella à 8h30 précise, Stella lui ouvrit précipitamment et l'invita à entrer car elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer. Mac entra dans ce lieu pourtant interdit aux hommes et observa attentivement la décoration plutôt sobre de l'appartement. Aucunes photos personnelles n'y étaient affichées et il se sentait triste pour elle, mais il n'ut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet que Stella fit son apparition :

-C'est bon je suis prête nous pouvons y aller !

-Entendu !

Le voyage en voiture se fit silencieusement, une demi heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking de l'agence Mac sortit le premier de la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Stella qui l'a remercia d'un sourire. Ils regardèrent le panneau d'affichage où était écrit « Marker et fils » puis Stella prit l'initiative d'entremêlés ses doigts et ceux de Mac, c'est donc main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans l'agence immobilière.

**Alors? Verdict?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Ils regardèrent le panneau d'affichage où était écrit « Marker et fils » puis Stella prit l'initiative d'entremêlés ses doigts et ceux de Mac, c'est donc main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans l'agence immobilière._

La conscience professionnelle avait repris ses droits sur les sentiments de nos deux agents, c'est donc avec aisance qu'ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas assuré vers la secrétaire du bureau

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous à neuf heures. Répondit Mac.

La jeune femme regarda dans son agenda puis leva les yeux vers le couple tout en disant :

-Vous devez être Monsieur et Madame Taylor !

-C'est exact, reprit Stella.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie, Monsieur Marker junior va vous recevoir dans son bureau.

Le couple suivit la jeune secrétaire leurs mains toujours liées, la jeune femme toqua à une porte située au fond de l'agence, après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'environ 30 ans, cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Après avoir fait asseoir le couple, il commença sa tirade de parfait vendeur :

-Bonjour monsieur et madame Taylor, je vois que vous venez de vous mariés donc toutes mes félicitations ! Mais avant de vous faire visité il faudrait que je sache quel genre de maison vous recherchés !

-Et bien, mon mari et moi avons en projet d'agrandir la famille…

-…Donc nous souhaiterions une grande maison !

-Donc l'idéal serait un jardin, plus de deux chambres, et un grand salon.

-Oui, ce serait l'idéal, reprit Stella.

L'agent immobilier regarda quelques instants le couple puis il regarda dans ses dossiers tout en déclarant :

-Vous avez de la chance, une maison vient juste de se libérée et je pense qu'elle vous conviendra parfaitement ! Si vous me laissez le temps de parfaire les détails, je vous donne rendez-vous cet après midi vers 14h et nous nous rendrons dans la maison en question tous ensemble !

-Je pense que ça serais parfait, tu ne pense pas chérie ?

Stella regarda Mac en souriant puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après avoir planifié quelques détails, l'agent immobilier prit congé tandis que le couple sortit de l'agence main dans la main. Ce n'est quand arrivant devant la voiture qu'ils se séparèrent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets ils purent se détendre, Mac actionna le contact et c'est en silence qu'ils prirent le chemin du laboratoire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Mac demanda à toute l'équipe de les rejoindre en salle de réunion pour un briefing ? Mac enchaina directement sur le vif du sujet :

-Nous avons rencontrés un agent immobilier ce matin, apparemment c'est un des fils de monsieur Marker, il nous a proposé un rendez-vous cet après-midi pour une visite.

-L'homme que vous avez rencontrés est le dernier fils de Franck Marker, il s'appelle Marc n'a pas de dossier dans notre base de donnée, il n'a ni femme ni enfants. Continua Lindsay.

-En clair, c'est un sain, reprit Danny

-Pour l'instant rien n'indique que cet homme ait une quelconque implication dans les meurtres, en tout cas je n'ai rien vu dans son attitude qui prouve le contraire et to… vous Mac ?

Mac sourit devant la reprise que Stella avait fait par rapport au tutoiement mais n'ayant rien vu de suspect chez l'homme en question il se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'est alors que Flack leva la tête de ses dossiers et prit la parole :

- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai triangulé la position des maisons des victimes de meurtres, et tenez vous bien, toutes sont séparées d'environ 1 kilomètre et votre future maison ne fait pas exception !

_**Alors? Je continue ou j'abandonne l'idée?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

**Chapitre 6 :**

_- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai triangulé la position des maisons des victimes de meurtres, et tenez vous bien, toutes sont séparées d'environ 1 kilomètre et votre future maison ne fait pas exception ! _

L'équipe avait maintenant la conviction que toute cette affaire était liée à cette agence. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à acheter cette maison et attendre le moment fatidique, pour pouvoir boucler le coupable. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair tous le monde se dirigea à la cafétéria pour manger un petit peu, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva très vite pour nos deux mariés. Mais ils étaient résolus à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, c'est donc à 14h précise que le couple se retrouva de nouveau dans l'agence immobilière. A leur plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas le jeune homme qui les attendaient mais sans doute son père vu l'homme d'âge avancé qui leur faisait face.

-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Taylor, je me présente, Franck Marker je vais me charger de votre visite.

-Mais ce n'était pas votre fils qui était censé s'occuper de nous ? Rétorqua Mac.

-Normalement ça aurais du être moi depuis le début, mais j'ai eu un empêchement, j'en suis désolé, mais si cela vous dérange…

-Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que nous avons été surpris c'est tout ! Repris Stella.

L'homme souria à Stella de toutes ces dents, Stella put difficilement cacher son dégout pour cet homme et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle y arriva. En effet outre son âge, l'homme était assez gros et suait comme un porc, il avait aussi sa couleur, mais le plus répugnant c'est qu'il ne cessait de s'éponger le front avec le même mouchoir qui devint bientôt trempé. Mac ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque que seul Stella pouvait entendre :

-Stella, je crois que tu as une touche !

-Mais voyons Mac ! Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper, tu es mon petit mari !

Mac lui souria et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans l'agence, la secrétaire était toujours présente et leur souria en les voyant entrés. Franck Marker se dirigea vers son bureau puis en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un trousseau de clés dans la main, il se dirigea vers le couple et prit la parole.

-Voici les clés, avez-vous une voiture car la maison n'est pas à côté, si vous voulez je peux…

-Non, ne prenez pas cette peine, nous vous suivrons avec notre voiture !

Stella n'avait put s'empêcher de répondre si vite, rien que l'idée de se retrouver dans un même espace clos que cet homme la dégoutait. Après avoir donné l'adresse au couple et leur avoir indiquer le modèle de voiture qu'il conduisait Franck Marker se dirigea vers sa voiture tandis que Mac et Stella rejoignirent la leur. Le métier de policier prit vite le dessus et ils entamèrent alors un débat sur la possibilité éventuelle que Franck Marker soit le tueur.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui Mac, franchement regarde le il est…

-Repoussant ? Dégoutant ? Et bien je dirais que ça pourrait être un mobile !

-Mac tu n'es pas sérieux !

-J'ai l'air de rigoler !

Stella regarda Mac et se rendit à l'évidence, Mac ne rigolait pas mais alors pas du tout !

-Bon, d'accord, imaginons. Je dis bien imaginons que Franck Marker soit le tueur. Comment s'est il débrouillé pour tuer un couple donc des hommes entre trente et quarante ans avec sa…sa….

-Sa constitution anatomique ?

-Mac tu n'es pas drôle !

Mais Stella et Mac ne purent continuer leur discussion Franck Marker se gara devant une jolie maison qui convenait parfaitement à un couple. Et le couple en question venait de se garer à la suite de Franck Marker peut être le meurtrier de quatre autres couples…

_**Voila, voila alors? Verdict et au passage ptit bouton vert?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Mais Stella et Mac ne purent continuer leur discussion Franck Marker se gara devant une jolie maison qui convenait parfaitement à un couple. Et le couple en question venait de se garer à la suite de Franck Marker peut être le meurtrier de quatre autres couples…_

Franck ouvrit la porte de la maison et tous entrèrent afin de la visiter. Stella se rendit compte que cette maison correspondait très bien à un couple qui venait de se marier, il y avait tout pour que le couple construise une famille : un jardin, trois chambres, une grande salle de bain. Elle était vraiment parfaite ! Mac aussi avait fait cette même observation, il ne put s'empêcher de penser vivre avec Stella dans cette même maison avec un ou deux enfants gambadant gaiement dans le jardin. Face à cette pensée il ne put retenir un sourire, que Franck remarqua aussitôt :

-Monsieur Taylor qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Pour tous vous dire, je m'y vois déjà ! Et toi chérie ?

Stella ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de regarder avec de gros yeux l'homme qui lui tenait la main, pour la ramener sur terre Mac serra un peu plus fort la prise de sa main :

-Euh, oui désolée j'étais absorbée par le futur aménagement des pièces… !

Franck souri franchement, il ne pensait pas vraiment que cette maison allait plaire à ses deux clients mais comme quoi il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences !

-Bien, donc je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord ! Les meubles sont fournis mais si vous voulez les changés nous les rachetons afin que vous puissiez aménager avec vos propres meubles.

-Merci mais je pense que ces meubles irons très bien, mes meubles ne sont pas très accordés à ceux de mon mari !

-Ce n'est pas un problème, venez avec moi dans le salon afin de finaliser le contrat !

Mac et Stella suivirent le vendeur jusque dans le salon, Mac prit un stylo et signa en premier le contrat, il passa ce même stylo à Stella qui en fit de même, cela lui fit bizarre de signer sous le nom de Taylor mais avec réflexion cela ne la gênerai pas en long terme…

Le contrat signé Franck Marker ne voyait pas l'utilité de rester ici plus longtemps, il avait d'autres clients et ne devait être en retard ! Les termes du contrat stipulaient qu'ils pouvaient emménager dès maintenant donc Franck laissa le couple se familiariser avec leur nouvelle maison. Après que Franck soit partit Mac et Stella se retrouvèrent seuls et aucuns des deux n'osaient dire un mot, dire que la tension était tendue était un euphémisme…

-Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda Stella

-J'aime beaucoup le jardin !

-Mac !

-Oh, ça va ! Bon nous devrions amenez quelques affaires ici pour ne pas provoquer de soupçons inutiles et ensuite nous devrons…

-…. Nous présenter à nos voisins afin d'établir une bonne relation ! J'ai déjà la première question que nous pourrions leurs posés : Pensez-vous que notre agent immobilier est notre futur tueur ?

-Stella, franchement tu exagères !

-Si on n'a plus le droit de rigolé !

-Je reviens dans deux minutes je vais aux toilettes !

Mac se dirigea vers les toilettes quand Stella l'interpella :

-Oh, chéri ! N'oublie pas de rabaisser le couvercle des toilettes !

Mac lui fit un immense sourire puis repartit en direction des toilettes, c'est alors que la sonnette retentit Stella se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en souriant mais elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle vit une arme pointée devant sa tête…

_**C'est vrai quoi ! A la télé on ne voit jamais les gens aller aux toilettes à croire qu'ils se retiennent toute la journée xD Alors Verdict ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**La suite!**_

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Mac lui fit un immense sourire puis repartit en direction des toilettes, c'est alors que la sonnette retentit, Stella se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en souriant mais elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle vit une arme pointée devant sa tête…_

Stella n'ayant pas son arme ne fit aucun gestes pouvant être mal interpréter par l'assaillant. Stella ne pouvait pas dire à qui elle avait à faire, la personne en face d'elle portait une cagoule afin de dissimuler son visage. L'assaillant s'avança vers la jeune femme ce qui l'obligea à reculer dans la pièce, sans dire un mot tout en pointant son arme sur Stella l'homme lui brandit un bâillon et lui fit signe de le mettre. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, et ayant peur pour la sécurité de Mac, Stella fit ce qu'on lui ordonna, puis cette même personne lui ordonna de se retourner et lui noua les poignets. Stella n'opposa aucune résistance, l'homme posa une lettre sur la table du salon bien en vue de façon à ce que Mac la remarque dès son arrivée dans la pièce, puis il poussa Stella hors de la maison et rapidement la força à monter dans le coffre d'une voiture, la dernière chose qu'elle fit fut le coffre se refermer sur elle, la seule chose qui la réconforta était le fait que Mac allait bien et c'est tout ce qui l'importait…

Mac revint quelques minutes plus tard et fut étonné de ne voir personne dans la pièce, il avait bien entendu la sonnette retentir avant de partir aux toilettes mais personne n'était là. De peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un il continua à jouer le rôle du parfait époux :

-Stella ! Chérie où es-tu ?

Mais il stoppa net sa progression lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée grande ouverte depuis le salon, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était l'enveloppe posée sur le centre de la table avec son prénom marqué dessus. Inquiet il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvra, plus sa lecture avançait plus il blêmissait à vue d'œil :

_**« Agent Mac Taylor, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un idiot !**_

_**Votre jeu d'acteur était plutôt bon mais il en faut plus pour me convaincre, vous n'arriverez pas à m'arrêter je continuerai à tuer que cela vous plaise ou non et ce n'est certainement pas vous ou votre « femme » qui m'en empêcherons !**_

_**En parlant d'elle, ne vous évertuez pas à la chercher dans toutes les pièces elle est en ce moment même avec moi. Comme je l'avais prévu elle a été très docile, qui sait peut être a-t-elle de vrais sentiments pour vous !**_

_**Je vous préviens si vous m'empêchez de me venger vous ne reverrez plus jamais votre amie !**_

_**Je vous contacterais ! Au fait pas la peine de vous dire qu'il est inutile de contacter la police sinon… »**_

Mac serra fortement la lettre entre ses mains, cette ordure avait osée prendre Stella comme monnaie d'échange ! Pourquoi Stella ne s'était elle pas défendue elle est pourtant une des femmes les plus fortes qui lui avaient été donné de voir ! Mac ne cessait de tourner en rond dans toute la pièce, si ça avait été une personne qui lui était étrangère Mac aurait su comment réagir, mais là il était complètement perdu ! Vu la rapidité qu'avait fait preuve le kidnappeur il était absolument certain qu'il n'avait laissé aucune empreintes sur la lettre, tout ceci avait été orchestré de façon très précise ! Dépité Mac s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche de lui en soupirant, c'est alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner, il regarda le numéro de l'appel entrant et ce qu'il vit le mit tout de suite en alerte. Le numéro de l'appel entrant était celui de Stella :

-Ici Taylor à qui ai-je l'honneur !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Mac !

-Que voulez vous exactement ? Comment va Stella ?

-Doucement ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple, que vous me laissiez faire en paix !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

-Disons que c'est une raison personnelle ! Mais si vous tenez à revoir votre chère Stella vivante vous feriez mieux de faire ce que je dis !

-Que voulez vous ?

-Je veux que vous tuiez quelqu'un pour moi !

_**Suspense ? Bon maintenant faut que je me bouge d'écrire la suite, je n'est pas un chapitre d'avance...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Malheureusement pour moi mon ordinateur s'est rebellé et n'a plus voulu fonctionner donc ont a du le reformater et bien sûr je n'avais pas mis sur une clé usb mes dossiers…**_

_**Donc bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ! **_

**Chapitre 9 :**

_-Disons que c'est une raison personnelle ! Mais si vous tenez à revoir votre chère Stella vivante vous feriez mieux de faire ce que je dis !_

_-Que voulez vous ?_

_-Je veux que vous tuiez quelqu'un pour moi !_

Stella avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, une douleur aigue lui traversa le crâne, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

En premier lieu elle se remémora ce qui lui était arrivé : après avoir été enfermée dans le coffre de la voiture elle avait essayé de taper mais en vain contre la paroi. La voiture s'était arrêtée et le coffre s'ouvrit malheureusement elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre qu'on lui appliqua sur la bouche un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme.

C'est donc seulement maintenant qu'elle se réveillait, où était-elle et question plus importante est-ce-que Mac allait bien ?

Malheureusement Stella coupa court à ses questions intérieures, une porte s'ouvrit et laissa filtrer de la lumière qui l'éblouit mais celle-ci fut cachée par une personne qui entra dans la pièce une arme à la main…

Stella observa son agresseur et fut surprise de voir à qui elle avait affaire : la secrétaire de l'agence immobilière…

-Vous ?

- Et oui, surprise lieutenant ?

-Je…

- Je suppose que ça veux dire oui !

-Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait toutes ces horreurs ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous osez me demander pourquoi ?

La secrétaire pleine de rage donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Stella, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur…

-Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je me venge…

-Vous vengez ? Mes ces personnes n'ont aucun lien avec vous ! Ils ne vous ont rien fait !

-SI ! Ils sont heureux !

Stella ne pouvait retenir sa rage, face aux propos tenus par son ravisseur, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas agir mais seulement parler et y faire ressortir toute sa rage :

-Mais vous êtes cinglée ! En quoi être heureux est-il mal, ces personnes venaient de se marier, ils allaient fondée une famille !

Stella ne s'était pas retenue de dire ce qu'elle pensait, étant orpheline elle comprenait plus que tout le sens de ce mot. Malheureusement sa ravisseuse n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa petite « rébellion ». Elle lui prit ses cheveux dans une main et les lui tira de façon à ce que ça tête soit face à la sienne, et lui cracha au visage puis la jetta sur le sol avec violence.

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux alors que je ne le suis pas ! Vous non plus avec votre Mac ! J'ai bien vus les regards que vous vous portiez, vous êtes heureux ensembles ! J'avais déjà prévu de vous tuer mais quand j'ai appris que vous étiez de la police j'en ai profité !

Stella essaya de reprendre son souffle car l'impact au sol avait été violent, elle arriva avec difficulté à parler :

-Mais… pourquoi ? Que voulez vous faire…

-Je veux que votre cher « mari » tue celui qui m'a fait tant de mal et m'a privée du bonheur, je veux qu'il tue Marc Marker… Et je suis sûre qu'il le fera par amour pour vous…

_**Voila, si vous ne vous souvenez plus qui est Marc Marker petit rappel : c'est Marker junior, le dernier fils du grand Marker celui qui a reçu nos deux amoureux la première fois dans l'agence (voir chap 5)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Voici la suite avec un peu de retard mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine ! Enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 10 :**

Mac ne cessait de tourner en rond, lui qui d'habitude était rationnel et restait calme dans toutes les circonstances perdait son sang froid. Et pour cause, cette situation n'était pas des plus banales. Sa coéquipière, son amie, sa confidente, son am…. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant pas pendant que la vie de Stella était en danger. De plus il lui avait été formellement interdit de contacter ses amis si il faisait cela il était sûr que Stella allait en souffrir…

Il devait alors s'aider avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Reprenant de son calme légendaire Mac mit son manteau et partit en direction de l'agence immobilière ne se souciant aucunement des limites de vitesses sur la route. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête trouver Marc Marker…

Ne se souciant aucunement de sa vitesse en voiture il arriva en moins de cinq minutes à l'agence, il freina d'un coup sec et descendit en trombe de la voiture. Marc et son père intrigués par le bruit étaient tous deux sortis de leurs bureaux pour voir la cause de ce vacarme. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent un Mac fou furieux se diriger droit vers eux.

-Qui voudrait votre mort ?

Mac était entré sans cérémonie dans l'agence et avait empoigné Marc par le col de son costume, celui-ci ne savait quoi répondre et bégaya de frayeur. C'est alors que Franck _**(le père) **_posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Mac :

-S'il vous plait monsieur Taylor, lâchez mon fils et expliquez nous ce qui se passe ! Votre nouvelle maison ne vous plait pas ?

De rage face à la stupidité de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots il relâcha brusquement Marc

-Ma maison ? Je n'en ai rien à cirer de cette maison ! Je veux savoir si quelqu'un en voudrait à votre fils !

-Pourquoi… Bégaya Marc

-Quelqu'un à kidnapper ma femme ! Euh… Stella, je suis un inspecteur de police, on m'a demandé de vous tuer en échange de la vie de ma coéquipière ! Alors, je vous le répète qui voudrais vous voir mort ?

-Je…euh…Amélia !

-Qui ?

-Amélia ? Marc, tu es sûr ? Demanda son père.

-Oui, oui je ne pense qu'à elle !

-Qui est cette Amélia ?

-La… la secrétaire de l'agence !

-Et pourquoi voudrais-t-elle vous voir mort et à l'occasion d'autres couples mariés ?

-D'autres couples… mais que….

-Répondez !

-Euh… on était fiancés, mais j'ai annulé le mariage parce qu'elle était trop jalouse est trop possessive…

Mac se calma et se mit à réfléchir ses instincts d'enquêteurs reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions, si Marc avait raison il savait pourquoi Amélia avait entreprit ce massacre dessein, elle avait fait tout cela pour se venger de son ex-fiancé, et pour cela elle était prête à tuer des couples innocents… Mac se retourna brusquement vers les deux hommes qui étaient tous deux en pleine discussion concernant des avocats. Mac n'en n'avait cure, tout ce dont il se souciait c'était de retrouver Stella en vie :

- Où pensez-vous qu'Amélia irait pour être seule, dans un endroit ou elle se sentirait en sécurité !

-Dans la cabane près du lac ou l'on s'est rencontrés, elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu un jour aussi paisible et heureux…

_**Alors ? Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Un retard très long je vous l'accorde mais je prépare mon bac plus un concours en Mars alors je n'ai plus trop le temps alors j'espère que vous continuerez à patienter pour la suite!**_

_**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Stella ne savait que faire, Amélia était repartie voila une heure et elle ne pouvait rien faire ses liens entravant tous ses mouvements. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle mais rien dans cet environnement ne lui serai d'une quelconque aide… Son corps meurtris par les coups ne lui laissait pas non plus un grand espoir de liberté mais cependant Stella ne perdait pas espoir. Au fond d'elle elle savait que Mac était à sa recherche, elle avait confiance en lui et ça pas même des liens où des blessures ne lui feraient changer d'avis. Mac était un homme en qui elle avait confiance…

C'est alors qu'Amélia entra brusquement dans la pièce ou Stella était enfermée, la porte claqua et elle se dirigea rapidement vers elle, sans plus dé cérémonie elle tira Stella par les cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Stella hurlait de douleur elle avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait ses cheveux un par un, elle avait beau se débattre, plus elle bougeait plus Amélia raffermissait sa prise sur elle.

-Apparemment ton cher petit mari a décidé de te rendre une petite visite ! Allons l'accueillir gentiment !

Tout en lui disant ses mots Amélia releva brusquement Stella, lui encerclant le coup à l'aide de son bras gauche et maintenant son arme avec sa main droite contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Stella manquant de force et ses mains toujours entravées par des liens était obligée de la suivre. Les deux femmes sortirent de la cabane, Stella put enfin voir dans quel endroit elle avait été retenue, un petit lac entourait la cabane ou elle avait été retenue, mais ce lac malgré sa splendeur Stella n'en avait que faire elle ne voyait que Mac, seulement Mac qui se tenait droit à 10 mètres d'elle…

-Amélia ! Lâchez- la et rendez-vous c'est fini maintenant !

-NON ! Ce ne sera jamais fini !

Amélia était déterminée, elle tenait Stella fermement contre elle en se protégeant de son corps au cas ou Mac lui tirerait dessus. Mac quant à lui malgré son apparence calme il ne cessait de regarder Stella dans les yeux, il remarqua aisément ses nombreuses blessures, la douleur se lisait sur son visage fatigué mais malgré cela c'est yeux était toujours illuminé de cette petite lueur que Mac aimait tant voir. Cette lueur était tout simplement l'amour qu'elle portait à Mac, celui-ci venait seulement de le comprendre cela lui donna une raison de plus d'en finir au plus vite.

-Amélia je sais pourquoi vous avez fait cela, mais… ça ne ressoudera rien, il y aura toujours des couples dans ce monde cela fait parti de la vie.

-Oui, mais ma vie moi je n'en ai plus ! J'aurais du être aussi heureuse que tous ces jeunes couples mais NON mon fiancé m'a abandonné alors eux aussi doivent payer !

-Amélia… Stella comprenant ce qu'il se passait décida d'essayer de lui parler. Amélia… Je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous mais…

-…Non, vous ne vous savez pas ! Vous, vous êtes aimée par un homme qui vous aime ça ce voit dans ses yeux mais moi je ne suis rien sans lui…

-Amélia !

Marc était sorti de la voiture voyant que la situation n'avançait pas, il se dirigea aux côtés de Mac

-Amélia, je suis désolé je…

-Désolé ! C'est tous ce que tu trouve à dire ! Regarde, en tuant cette femme tu pourras voir par toi-même ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu ma quittée ! Tu verras sur le visage de l'agent Taylor ce que j'ai ressenti et tu comprendras…

Amélia enleva le cran de sécurité de son pistolet et tira….

-STELLA !

_**Je sais je suis sadique, mais je vais écrire la suite rapidement pour abréger votre torture, normalement le chapitre 12 sera le dernier!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

**Chapitre 12 :**

Avant qu'Amélia ai eu le temps de tirer sur Stella, celle-ci avait basculé de tous son poids en arrière et les deux jeunes femmes étaient tombées au sol. Sous le choc de l'impact Amélia avait appuyé sur la détente mais la balle n'avait touché personne. Mac profita de la confusion pour désarmer Amélia tout en l'immobilisant pour ne pas qu'elle essaye de fuir. Elle se débattait et criait de rage mais Mac tenait bon, des sirènes de police se firent entendre et Mac savait très bien que c'était ses amis qui arrivaient. En effet, il était convenu qu'ils se contactent toutes les heures et l'heure en question avait largement été dépassée. Rien de plus facile ensuite que de tracer le portable de Mac pour ensuite les situés. Cependant ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Mac, son regard &était focalisé sur la silhouette de Stella qui ne bougeait pas…

-Marc venez tenir Amélia il faut que je voie si Stella va bien !

Son ton était sans appels et Marc l'avait rapidement compris il vint auprès d'Amélia pour permettre à Mac de se dégager, il se précipita vers Stella et l'a prit dans ses bras la tête de la jeune femme reposant contre son torse.

-Stella ! Stella !

-Mac… ?

-Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

-En considérant le fait que je me suis faite enlevée par une folle désireuse de se venger de toutes les couples de jeunes mariés, je pense que oui je vais bien étant donné que je suis vivante ! Détache-moi s'il te plait…

Mac souria face à la pique de la jeune femme, le tutoiement n'avait pas laissé place au vouvoiement habituel ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de Mac. Les voitures de police étaient arrivées et sans doute leurs équipiers aussi, mais Mac et Stella ne s'en souciaient pas. Après avoir libéré les mains de Stella, Mac l'aida à se relever mais à bout de forces elle ne put tenir debout.

-Je suis désolée Mac je…

Mais celle-ci ne put finir sa phrase que Mac l'a prit dans ses bras et la souleva aisément, sous le coup de la surprise Stella entoura le coup de son patron avec ses bras.

- Mac, repose-moi !... Mac Tylor reposez moi tout de suite !

-Je suis désolé Madame Taylor mais je refuse !

Au loin Flac, Danny et Lindsay observaient la scène amusés et heureux de voir que leurs amis allaient bien. Mac s'approchait d'eux en souriant Stella continuant de râler, Flac jeta vers Mac ses clés de voiture c'est alors que Stella aperçut la présence de ses amis :

-Lindsay ! Aidez-moi !

-Désolée mais chacune son mari Stella !

-Mais… Quoi, tu n'en as pas !

-Maintenant si !

Lindsay tendit sa main gauche afin que Stella puisse apercevoir la bague qui ornait son annulaire :

-Mais… ! Mais qui ?

Stella regarda Lindsay et celle-ci se tourna vers Danny qui lui enlaça la taille en souriant, c'est alors que Mac prit la parole :

-Danny a profité que je t'achète une bague pour acheter celle de Lindsay…

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Mac maintenant repose moi par terre ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Mac.

Mais Mac fit semblant de ne pas entendre et continua son chemin, il ouvrit la porte passager et installa Stella sur le siège mais celle-ci essayait de sortir :

-Stella, assise c'est un ordre !

La jeune femme fit la moue mais cessa de bouger, Mac en profita pour s'asseoir au volant et démarra la voiture. Stella boudeuse regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

-Stella, tu pourrais arrêter e faire la tête ?

-On va où ?

-Chez moi.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Stella, je dois prendre soin de ma femme donc direction la maison !

-Ta femme ? Mac arrêtons de jouer ce n'est vraiment pas drôle…

-Qui a dit que je jouais ?

Stella regarda Mac et observa son regard qui n'avait rien de comique, confuse Stella ne savait pas quoi penser :

-Je… Mac, je ne comprends pas…

-Selon la loi nous sommes vraiment mariés et je ne veux pas que ça change. Ne m'en veux pas de te dire ça comme ça mais c'est un simple constat, je veux de toi dans ma vie et t'entendre me dire de rabaisser le couvercle des toilette !

Stella souria de toutes ses dents, des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux, sous l'effet de surprise elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Mac s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route. Celui-ci se tourna vers Stella afin de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait mais il fut coupé par le baiser que celle-ci lui fit. Contre ses lèvres Mac souria un peu plus tout en lui rendant son baiser aussi passionnément qu'elle.

-Chéri !

-Mmh ?

-Pourrait-on rentrer à la maison ?

-Avec plaisir madame Taylor, avec plaisir !

**Et voila fini ! Chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner du retard ! A bientôt !**


End file.
